It's An Animal Thing
by smp06185
Summary: The Winchester pack has always been strong but what happens when someone doesn't like the order of things? How will this effect Dean and his friends? Especially the one person in the pack he cares most for? Warnings inside. Destiel, Sam/Jess, Bendriel and many other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to Supernatural.

This idea has been stuck in my head for weeks and won't allow me to work on my other stories lol. This is a mixture of many inspirations…from fanfics, books, movies etc. If you have any questions I'll gladly tell you where I got my information/idea from.

_**Note**_: Many of the terms I use are Gaelic/Celtic

_**Warnings:**_ Slash, abuse, dominate, submissive, mpreg, knotting, violence…I can't think of anything else lol.

And Enjoy!

* * *

**_March ~ Moon of Winds_**

Castiel sat on his bed, his long fingers fidgeting with the edge of his sweater. It was finally the night of the full moon and his wolf could barely contain itself. They would be leaving soon to make their way to the Winchester's land. He absolutely loved it there, all the trees, hills, rivers…it was a playground for his pack. When it rained, he loved hiding out in the small caves near the river, his twin and his brother Gabriel often hiding away with him.

Charles Novak the Alpha of their family…their clan had become allies with the Tillamook Pack long before he was even thought of. Only three of his siblings had been born at the time. Their father was a little skittish for an Alpha but he was theirs nonetheless. Before, they had been lone wolves living in Louisiana. For whatever reason, Chuck made the decision of moving the entire family to Oregon to become allies of one of the largest packs in America.

The Tillamook Pack had been around for nearly over 400 years consisting of three clans…The Campbell's, The Singers/Harvelle's, The Winchesters, and the Novak family becoming the fourth. The founders were the Winchesters…claiming the Tillamook forest as their hunting grounds and as their pack grew, so did the importance of keeping the forest shut away from humans. The Forest Center was founded and it helped with keeping the humans at bay when it came near to full moons.

Chuck had become the financial advisor and lawyer to John Winchester, proving himself worthy and desirable to the entire pack. Though, John would have accepted them anyway. Chuck brought a lot of pups into the pack…Michael and Lucifer who were Alphas, and Balthazar was a Beta. Soon after Gabriel, a Beta was born and then the twins…Keelie an Alpha and Castiel…the very first Omega in the Novak line. When Castiel had finally manifested at 15, Chuck had been extremely worried. He had tried to keep Castiel out of the runs but John settled his fears with a warm smile.

"Chuck…we treat each other as equals…yes everyone has their place to help our pack thrive but your son will _never_ be treated with cruelty or forced into anything he does not want. My great grandfather instilled into this pack that Omegas are not just breeders or things to release anger on. That…and my soul mate…my Anamchara…is an Omega…you have nothing to worry about my friend."

The anxiety was still there when Castiel ran for the first time after manifesting…especially when the month of the Claiming Moon arrived. It was a time when any unclaimed wolf could announce they were ready to take on a mate. Whether it is a rogue or lone wolf family, they would run, and any free wolves would chase and claim. It scared Castiel to death…he'd heard about other packs where Omegas would be knotted during the Claiming Moon without their consent. No matter how much everyone tried to reassure him, he still wouldn't leave his twin's side.

Now he was 18 and couldn't wait for the run. They could shift at will but there was something much more powerful on the full moons with his entire pack surrounding him. It had taken a while but he never felt safer.

"Hey pup! Are you ready?" His twin Keelie asked barging into his room. He looked over and smiled, reaching out to pull on her long braid. They were nearly identical…both of them had dark messy hair, big bright blue eyes and soft plump lips. They were the same height and had athletic builds but not overly muscular. As much as their physical traits were the same, they were opposites in personality. Keelie blamed it on her being an Alpha but Castiel just smiled at her. Out of all his siblings, he was the quiet reserved one. Michael had his moments where he was serious but even he would join the others in their antics. Castiel was more than happy observing them from a safe distance. He loved all of them but he was closest to his twin and Gabriel.

"Yes…it's been so long since we saw everyone," He said softly looking down at his hands. 6 months…it had been 6 months since the Novak's had joined their pack in the runs. Keelie sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting him breathe in the comforting scent that surrounded her. She smelled of home, the forest, rain, and orange blossoms. Whether it was the Alpha in her or not, he loved being close to his twin, she always knew how to make him feel calm…safe. He knew over the months he had become clingy, craving to feel the protectiveness that would pour out of her when he got like this.

It got even worse when he was consumed with missing their father…he had been such a great man…loving and attentive. He always made time for each of his children no matter how busy he would be. And now…he was just…gone…ripped viciously away from them.

They had been getting ready to head out to join their pack in the run…it was going to be so much fun…the month of the Singing Moon was always joyous. On their way out, a rogue wolf attacked them outside their home, ripping their father's throat out. His alpha brothers attacked and brought him to their Conri. Keelie tried so hard to keep Castiel calm the entire way their but he couldn't breathe through his sobs. It took the touch of his twin, Gabriel, Balthazar and even Lucifer to finally calm him enough to stop hysterically crying.

When they arrived on the land, it seemed as if everyone just knew what had happened. Michael carried their father while his other brothers dragged the rogue to their circle where John was waiting. Castiel clung to his sister his legs just barely keeping him standing while their mother stood behind them not saying a word.

John threw his head back with a loud howl as he was consumed with grief, demanding the rogue's head immediately. Bobby Singer, his second, dealt the killing blow without hesitation. Instead of a joyous night…they burned their father in the circle of moonlight, their entire pack raising their heads in a joined howl. Their family was still trying to cope…the oldest, Michael was now their Alpha and trying his hardest to take on what his father left behind. Quickly agreeing to renew their alliance with John…even though their mother, Naomi, was against it. He still never understood why but he tried to not dwell on it too much.

"I miss him too Castiel," his sister whispered against his hair. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We'll run for him tonight…" He said giving her a small smile. She returned it and grasped his hand in hers.

"That we will…now come on, everyone's going to be there tonight. John's going to accept our brother's new alliance and Dean's going to be naming his second!" Keelie exclaimed and Castiel felt his cheeks burn at the mention of Dean. Keelie stared at him for a moment before giggling.

"Oh my poor twin…will you at least try to talking to the poor boy instead of running away this time?" she asked with a smile. Castiel just huffed out a laugh before getting to his feet. Dean Winchester was the object of many…ok ALL of his fantasies. He was perfect…beautiful, smart, charming, an amazing Alpha…he was going to make his ancestors proud when he became the new Conri. Even his wolf form was perfect. A dark sandy brown and he was huge, the size of a horse. His amazing Jade green eyes would become brighter…glowing against his dark fur when he was in his wolf form. Castiel still couldn't believe that Dean was nearing 19 and still hadn't taken a mate…what the hell was he waiting for?

Almost every female of their pack wanted him…anytime a lone female wolf would join their runs, they always tried to make a pass at him but Dean always rejected them. Every time…

It wasn't like he didn't have time…they were not immortal but the aging process would end when they reached 18 and then it would rapidly slow until for every ten years, they would age maybe one or two. Normally with Alphas…and especially heirs, they would find their mate…or their Chroi's before then.

Many of Castiel's fantasies consisted of Dean claiming him as his Chroi…his heart and mate…but of course, he'd wake up to reality. A reality of which he was a simple little Omega who could not offer anything of value to the amazing wolf that was Dean Winchester.

"Castiel…why are you still afraid to talk to Dean?" she asked and Castiel didn't need to see her face to know what she was thinking…or feeling for that matter. True twins didn't happen very often with their kind…especially ones like himself and Keelie. They could link to each other through their minds and even feel the others pain or emotions.

"I'm not afraid…just…he…ugh…he makes me nervous and I become this…stuttering mess around him," he whined and pulled out his trench coat from the closet. She snickered and helped him straighten it over his sweater.

"You wear way too many layers twin…come, Balthazar is probably finished packing the jeep," She smiled tugging at his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I will be using them a lot in this chapter…

Conri: wolf king

Anamchara: Soulmate to the wolf king

Mo Chroi (my heart) or just Chroi: a wolf's mate

* * *

Castiel followed his twin down the stairs of their spacious home into the kitchen where the rest of their siblings rushed around trying to get everything ready. There was so much pent-up energy in the room Castiel had to take a deep breath to settle his jumbled nerves, his wolf pushing to jump out. Everyone was so eager to run tonight and so was he. He hadn't phased in so long and even that one time was just to get away from their over bearing mother Naomi.

"Michael we don't have anything to offer him!" Lucifer groaned looking through their fridge. Castiel hopped up on the counter smiling to himself. It was customary to bring an offering or a gift to their Conri and Anamchara, especially if there was a new alliance. In the old days families would often present their king with a kill, the bigger the better. Now a days…and especially with the Tillamook pack, a 30 pack of beer and some prime steak to grill would suffice.

"I told you should have just brought the kegs from the club!" Gabriel teased from the other side of the kitchen.

"Haha, yeah and let Pam murder me in the morning…yeah don't think so," Lucifer snickered. Luke owned a very successful club smack dab in the middle of the busiest area in Oregon. To the public it was a dance club with the hottest male and female gogo dancers. But it was a front for a safe haven for wolves. There were times a wolf would run away from an abusive pack and find safety in the Blood Moon. Many of them ended up joining their pack where the others would gain their strength and continue on. Pam Barnes had been the first one and the one who initially had the idea for it. In the very beginnings of the club a weakened Pam crawled through the doors begging for sanctuary. Her boyfriend was extremely abusive and demanded that Pam be handed over but five Alphas surrounding her overwhelmed him. He ran out with his tail between his legs and the pack took her in.

Castiel had only been 3 at the time. Pam was now a co partner with Luke and bartender. To their pack she helped the women, and Omega's with their heats, teaching them to control it. Castiel knew he would have to go to her soon…he had no idea when it would come…but he knew it would hit him when he least expected it.

"Don't worry Lucy! Our dear brother Gabriel went and bought some supplies. John called earlier and is very excited to hear that we are bringing him some meat for Bobby and Samuel to grill tonight," Michael smiled. Castiel watched his eldest brother with a warm smile…it had been too long since he saw him smile or just be relaxed.

"You ready to go Castiel?" Balthazar asked entering the room. He looked up and smiled brightly with a nod.

"Where's mother?" he asked softly, wincing slightly at the sudden tension in the room. Castiel bowed his head, lowering his eyes to the ground. There was a crash in the next room followed by someone shouting. Castiel recognized it instantly as Keelie and suddenly was overcome by rage tearing through his chest. He gasped and it took a moment before he was quickly following his brothers.

"Keelie!" he heard Michael shout. He peeked around Gabriel and his eyes widened. Keelie's arm had partly phased and had their mother pinned by her throat to a wall.

"You…are not…the Alpha of this family. Michael is, you do not give out the orders and you will NOT ruin this alliance with the Winchester's," Keelie growled, her dark blue eyes beginning to glow against her pale skin. Cas covered his mouth and took a step forward but Gabriel held him back. He had no idea what provoked this but Keelie's anger was overwhelming him.

"I am still your mother Keelani!" Naomi cried out in pain when Keelie slammed her hard into the wall.

"That may be so…but you do not make the decisions for this family…you are nothing but a widowed Theta. I will kill you before I let you take him away from me," Keelie snarled, her face mere inches away from Naomi's.

"Enough! Stand down Keelie…NOW!" Michael commanded, the power of his voice echoing through the room. Keelie's body stiffened as she backed away from their mother, her hand phasing back but her eyes remained glowing in hatred towards her. Castiel finally took in a breath as the waves of emotions let up.

Keelie bared the side of her neck in submission to their alpha and Michael placed a gentle hand on her skin. That was when he noticed it, the high collar their mother was wearing, it completely covered her neck. Castiel frowned at her…it would be a direct insult towards their Conri and could jeopardize their alliance. Their Anamchara Mary could even challenge her for the insult.

"I'm sorry Alpha," Keelie whispered, her eyes slowly dimming down. Castiel tried to pull away from Gabriel to go to his twin but the grip on his arm tightened.

"Explain to me what is going on…now," Michael moved to stand between them. Naomi fixed her clothes and sighed heavily. Keelie just glared at her.

"Go ahead mother…tell him. Tell all of them of your plans!" Keelie growled out. Michael turned to look at her, his eyes widening when he finally saw that her neck was covered.

"It was just a suggestion…"

"Like hell it was! You already have someone in mind don't you, you fucking bitch!" Keelie snarled and lunged at her. Lucifer was a blur as he caught her in mid-air, holding her against his chest. Castiel let out a whine as the emotions crashed through him again, his fingers digging into Gabe's arm.

"Shhh Cassie…it's ok," Gabe whispered against his ear.

"Calm yourself Keelani!" Michael's voice boomed through the room. Keelie instantly stopped struggling and stared wide eyed at their brother, he never once used her full name, "I will only ask this once…explain yourself mother." Noami straightened her back and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I think it is time I found Castiel a mate…an alpha who will take him in," Naomi said through clenched teeth. Castiel stared at her in utter disbelief. She knew how he felt about being mated...hell everyone knew. Castiel felt himself shrinking back, wanting to flee from the room.

"What are you talking about? If Castiel wishes to be mated then it'll be my responsibility to help him find someone suitable…not you!" Michael shouted his hands tightening into fists.

"It's not his choice whether he chooses a mate or not! He is an Omega, a mate needs to be chosen for him and it must be done before his first heat hits or someone will take him!" Naomi raised her voice and everyone in the room winced when Michael's eyes shifted to a dark amber.

"Have you forgotten everything that our pack stands for? It is HIS choice and if he does choose to not have a mate, I will not force that on him! The pack will protect him!"

"Like they protected your father from that rogue?" Naomi shouted and there was a loud crack in the room. Michael's arm was a blur as the back of his hand connected with the side of her face. She collapsed to the floor, turning her heated glare up at him.

"I am the Alpha of this family, I will help Castiel with that decision when he comes to it…I will renew this alliance with John Winchester and you will accept it! Now go change before you embarrass us," Michael snarled and Naomi scrambled to her feet meeting Michael's glare. He shook his head and stormed out of the room. Naomi glanced around at her children before silently stomping out of the room.

His own mother wanted to force a mate on him…an alpha who he had never met before. He did want to be mated and he was raised with the belief that he would actually get to choose. His mother wanted to break their laws to force him…and for what? He knew it was more than just her need to "protect" him from being claimed without his consent. Castiel let out a choked noise as several hands were suddenly touching his face and arms, the mingled scents of his siblings calming his frantic thoughts and breathing down.

"Keelie," He whined and sighed with relief when her arms wrapped around him.

"I will never let that happen to you…we will all protect you," She whispered and he nodded, letting her scent and the gentle touches of his brothers relax him.

* * *

It was another twenty minutes before the Novak clan piled into the truck. Balthazar opted to drive with Naomi in his jeep while the others crammed into Michael's. Castiel reached over the middle console to grip his brother's arm.

"Thank you Michael," He whispered. Michael put his hand over his and smiled, squeezing his fingers.

Once they were all packed up, they got on the highway that would lead them up north to the Tillamook forest. Keelie sat beside him sharing a pair of headphones with him. Gabe sat next to her playing on his cell phone a pile of candy on his lap. Lucifer sat up front gazing out the window. He was so grateful for his family that he found himself grinning.

The sun was setting behind the mountains as they turned on the path that lead to Winchester land. The whole forest belonged to them but the secret road led up to the huge plot of land that housed the pack. There was the main house where the Conri lived with his family. Then smaller houses scattered around for the wolves that joined them over time. Standing in the middle was their meeting hall. It was hardly used seeing as how no one had been challenged in years.

In the woods behind the houses was a clearing in the middle of a circle of trees. A large stone jutted through the center and that was where their Conri addressed them officially.

Castiel rolled down his window and took in a deep breath, the scent of trees, rain and the familiar markings of their pack. The sound of drums echoed off the trees and his wolf began to squirm inside, eagerly wanting to be released and join the others. Finally the trees seemed to part and Castiel welcomed the sight of the Winchester land. There were people everywhere, running and chasing each other. Everyone scrambled out of the car and before he could join Michael barked out to help unload the car. He pouted up at his brother and Michael just ruffled his hair.

"You may be the baby Castiel but you still have to help," he grinned. Castiel sighed and followed his twin the back of the truck. He grabbed a few of their backpacks and followed everyone to the cabin they often shared while staying on the land. The runs usually lasted three days and sometimes Cas wished it would go on longer.

"The Novaks are here!" A girl cried out and Castiel smiled brightly when a flash of red hair streamed down the stairs. He was suddenly engulfed by a pair of strong arms and barked out a laugh when they crashed to the ground.

"Hello Anna," he grinned pulling the girl closer. Anna kissed his forehead before standing up and pulling him with her.

"Oh Castiel, we've missed you so much!" Anna beamed looking over her shoulder towards her approaching mate Charlie. Both girls had run away from their previous packs and found each other on the road. They had spent months alone traveling together before finding shelter in the Blood Moon. Anna soon became a dancer and Charlie ran technical side of the club. Castiel loved them both and considered them close friends besides his twin.

"Keelie!" Charlie squealed tackling his sister. Keelie hugged her back and Cas could feel the overwhelming sense of relief to be back with their pack members pouring through their shared link. It was a mutual feeling and he smiled at his twin when her eyes met his. His family made their way through the maze of houses and Castiel's face broke out into a huge grin. There was a huge fire in the middle of the circle and other pack members danced around it to the beat of the drums.

"It's about time!" Samuel Campbell cried out. Castiel flushed when everyone stopped to look. There were cries of excitement as their pack surrounded his family welcoming them home. Some even threw their head back to bellow out loud deep howls. Keelie found his hand and pulled him close, knowing how shy he could be. After everyone got to greet their long lost members everyone broke off in their own groups. The older wolves headed over to the massive grills while the younger ones stayed close to the fire and drums.

Castiel was listening to his friends and sister talk when he felt a familiar stirring in his belly. He bit his lip hard and looked around anxiously until he found Kevin having a heated discussion with Sam Winchester. With barely a glance back at the source of that sudden ache in his gut he hurried towards to the two boys.

* * *

Dean Winchester was a bundle of nerves waiting to explode. He was so excited to finally have the Novaks back. He loved everyone but it had felt so strange to not have them close by. When they got the call earlier that week from Michael, Dean had all but screamed for joy.

He considered Gabe and Keelie some of his closest friends but he missed Castiel the most, even if the younger boy never talked to him. Dean had no idea if it was the Alpha in him but he always felt a wave of need to protect the Omega, to keep him close by. He was determined to talk to him on the full moon…if only he could keep him from bolting like he always did.

He was inside the meeting hall with his father, Bobby Singer and the newest addition to their pack when he heard the cries from outside. He sniffed the air and smiled big, looking to his father to see the same grin on his face. The Novaks were finally here.

"Go son…we'll speak later," John said softly, giving him a gentle shove towards the door. Dean bowed his head a little as he hurried out of the house. With quick steps he made his way to the circle, smiling when he finally saw the twins. As he got closer Castiel's body went a little rigid and took off, disappearing in the crowd. Dean chuckled shaking his head.

"Hi Dean," Keelie said without turning to look at him.

"That's still creepy that you can do that," Dean smirked as she faced him.

"Not really…you're the only one that can make my brother flee like that," she teased. He pulled her into a hug, taking in the familiar scent of family and orange blossoms that radiated off of her. He glanced in the direction that the young were had disappeared to, frowning when he couldn't find him.

"Why does he do that?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Oh come on Dean…you're a big strong Alpha, soon to become our new Conri…and he's just a little Omega…Do the math Winchester," She laughed. Dean bit his lip and shook his head. He knew the youngest of the Novaks had a bit of a crush on him and Dean would be lying if he even tried to deny he was a bit infatuated with the boy.

"I just wish he wouldn't run from me all the time you know? I would actually like to get to know him," Dean teased. Keelie rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder a little.

"I know...i'll try talking to him...he just gets so nervous being the only Omega in our pack...well...the only unclaimed one anyway," Keelie sighed and Dean bit his lip.

"Do you think it would help if he talked to my mom?" Dean asked. His mother was an Omega but you would never be able to tell by looking or talking to her. She never let it rule her life. She always stood her ground and Dean always loved to joke that she had John wrapped around her finger. It was so true though, John would do anything in his power to protect and make sure she was happy. Dean wanted something like that so badly, one of the many reasons why he hadn't chosen a mate yet. No one seemed to have what he wanted or needed.

"Maybe..we're here for the three days so I'm sure i can convince him to speak with her," Keelie replied glancing around, he noticed her frowning and followed her gaze to the several rogue wolves joining them for the night.

"Who are they?" She said keeping her eyes on one of them in particular.

"Well the one you're staring daggers into is Gordon Walker and the other two I haven't really gotten the chance to meet," Dean answered. She didn't reply with anything and Dean continued to look around for her brother.

"Where did he run off too anyway?" he asked and Keelie gave him a look before shaking her head. Her eyes closed and he could feel her reaching out to connect with her brother. It left goosebumps along his skin.

"He's with your brother Sam and Kevin," She said, her eyes fluttering open. She patted his shoulder before moving over to join some of the other females. Dean watched her go for a moment then turned in the direction he knew his brother would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves/follows! They are much appreciated!

* * *

The sounds of the drums got louder as more members of their pack arrived and joined in with the music. A growing circle of dancing pack members was forming around the bon fire, the steadily growing tension pulsing with every boom. Castiel stood away, staring at them with awe and slight jealousy. He was near enough to feel the increasing hum of power threading through the moving bodies but never had the nerve to join them.

His brothers moved with such fluidity around the others, it was as if they had no bones in their bodies as they danced. Castiel loved watching them, wishing he could move the way they did. He closed his eyes as the drums got faster, meeting the deep thudding of his heart in his chest.

"You can join you know," Keelie whispered against his ear and he chewed on his lip.

"I know," he said softly his eyes never leaving the mass of moving bodies.

"Castiel, my sweet brother, one of these days you must break out of this shell of yours," She cupped the side of his face and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

For humans, a pack family's closeness would be a little too much to handle. The constant need to be near each other, the need to touch and show affection…anyone who wasn't a two natured creature would look upon them with condemning eyes. They could never understand their ways, one of the many upon many reasons why they stayed hidden.

Keelie gave him one more smile as she walked backwards towards the dancing circle. Her coat slipped down her arms and she threw it to the side before her body disappeared among the others. He shook his head, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

A warm sensation poured over his body and Castiel went rigid. He knew who was behind him without having to turn around.

"Hi Castiel," that sultry deep voice sent shivers down his spine and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could answer.

"Hello Dean," Castiel was so proud of himself when he didn't stutter this time. It was rather embarrassing where everyone thought it was endearing.

"I'm glad you guys are back," Castiel nodded and stiffened when he felt Dean's breath ghost over his ear.

"I…we… missed you…your whole family," Dean said softly and Cas bit his lip, pulling his arms in to hug himself.

"It's…nice to be back," Castiel replied turning to cast a look over his shoulder. Dean was so close, he was able to smell the delicious scent that radiated off of him. It was a mixture of so many things leather, oil, sunshine, and rain…every time that scent crashed into his senses all he wanted was to roll around in it. Dean smiled down at him and Castiel shivered when the Alpha bit the soft lip that he had constantly fantasized about; Dean's eyes fell down to Castiel's own lips.

"Why…why aren't you with the others?" Castiel inwardly groaned at his stammering voice. Would it kill him to just have one decent conversation with the man?

"And miss maybe my one chance to talk to you before you run away from me again?" Dean teased and Castiel looked away his cheeks burning. He felt Dean slowly move around to stand in front of him. He never understood why the alpha before him even wasted his time when there were plenty of others wanting and willing to submit to Dean. It killed him to even think about it but he knew deep in his heart he would never be good enough to be Dean's Chroi…let alone the next Anamchara.

"I…don't…I don't run from you," Castiel replied keeping his eyes down while his face continued to grow darker. He looked around hoping to find someone…

"Mmmhmm, like you aren't trying to right now?" Dean snickered and he finally met the Alpha's eyes. They were shining with so much affection Castiel swallowed hard.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I really do want to get to know you better Castiel…hell we've been pack mates our whole lives and I barely know you," Dean rubbed the back of his neck and Castiel couldn't help the small snicker at the slight pout of his lips.

"You're friends with my sister and Gabriel…"

"Yeah and? Don't get me wrong, I love them both but…I want to be friends with you Cas," Dean chuckled. Castiel raised a brow at the nickname and was about to open his mouth to ask but Dean's shoulders tensed a bit, his head snapping to look towards the meeting hall.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked taking an unconscious step closer to Dean, the wolf inside desperately wanting to cling onto the Alpha.

"I don't know…I need to check in with my dad…I'll be back," Dean looked back at him, a little surprised with how close Castiel had gotten. He bit his lip again, cautiously bringing his hand to cup the side of Castiel's neck, the mere brush of skin made him shudder. The Alpha's thumb traced along his jaw line, tilting his face up to meet his eyes. The beautiful shades of green and gold pulsing, beginning to glow against his tan skin.

Castiel wanted nothing more than to attack the man in front of him, to give him everything he had if Dean would look at him like that forever. Like he was more than just someone to breed…that he was actually worthy of the love someone may give him.

"Promise me Cas, we'll talk later?" Dean asked softly. Castiel felt himself nod, a small whimper leaving his throat when Dean pulled away. The Alpha gave him a warm smile before hurrying off towards the hall.

* * *

Dean gestured towards his brother Sammy and pack member Benny to follow him. His youngest brother Adam gave Sam a look of envy but it quickly faded when Jo Harvelle pulled on his shirt to join the others dancing. Dean shook his head with a grin, the little Beta was going to get in a lot of trouble with Jo.

Benny and Sammy took their places by his sides and hurried off towards the path that led back to the houses. Even though he thought it was none sense, he had to start getting used to being flanked everywhere he went…especially when there were rogues running with them. As the three of them moved through the trees Dean couldn't help but let his mind wander.

He finally got to talk to the Omega…his beautiful Castiel…even got to touch that warm soft skin of his. He didn't know what possessed him to touch his face like that but…he couldn't help himself. Castiel was gorgeous and he hadn't lied when he said he wanted to get to know him. There was something about him that made his heart race with just a mere glance from those dark electric blue eyes. And that damn whimper…Castiel had actually whimpered when he withdrew his hand from his skin. It made his gut twist in the most pleasant way.

He knew the twins were damn near identical and people could even claim that their eyes were the same…but Dean knew better. Keelie's eyes were lighter and when the wolf was present, the blue turned as bright as the sky when the sun breaks through a rain cloud. They were beautiful but they held nothing for him like Cas's did. Dean loved when he would get even the littlest glimpse of the wolf aching to come out. With him the blues in his eyes swam together and lit up like lightening flashes. He had a wee bit of a fascination with them…and being that close to him…made it so much stronger.

"You alright there Dean?" Benny's southern drawl drew him from his thoughts. They made their way towards the building where his father John, Bobby, Samuel and Michael were talking in hushed whispers. A few of the perimeter guards were there, standing rigid and on alert. Warning bells chimed in Dean's head and he rushed over.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. John glanced up at him and sighed heavily.

"It's nothing to worry about boys…just head back to the circle…we'll be there shortly," John said tiredly. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Dad…you have to start letting me in on what's going on around here…." Dean argued gently.

"John…he's right. If he's going to be ready…we have to start pulling him and his chosen in," Bobby grumbled. Dean shot him a look of gratitude, not surprised when he got a teasing glare back.

"Look…it's nothing to be really concerned about…some of our Alpha's have noticed…a few different scents around the perimeter…one's we don't recognize," John explained. Dean's face scrunched up in confusion glancing over at the said Alpha's.

"Does…this kind of thing happen a lot?" Dean asked filling slightly annoyed at the fact that he was never told this. He knew his father tried to keep him out of the loop, wanting his first-born pup to remain a puppy…not a full-grown wolf ready to start his own family.

"We usually get a few strays here and there…but that's like…maybe 1 or 2…but…there seems to be…more than the usual. And they're all around the perimeter…like they're circling, waiting for something," John explained with an exasperated sigh. Dean frowned even more.

"Or someone," Samuel piped in, flinching at the twin glares from John and Bobby.

"But who would they be waiting for? And why? Why not just come forward and talk?" Sammy spoke up. Dean smiled proudly at his younger brother for putting in his opinion. Dean knew it was daunting for a Beta to voice their opinions…especially with these old Bastards. John looked at his son appraisingly and smiled as well.

"That's what we thought….we need to keep a close eye on our unmated females tonight…and Castiel," John said firmly, giving Dean a pointed look. He felt himself nod and looked over at Michael who was frowning at him.

"He'll be with Keelie in the run…he'll be fine Conri," Michael stated his eyes turning a little hard as he looked at Dean.

Dean felt his lips curl into a smirk. A deep growl slipped from Michael's throat and John snapped his teeth together in warning.

"Michael…I know how terrifying it is to have people interested in your brother…especially since he's an Omega…but Dean would never do anything unwanted. Isn't that right Dean?" John set his gaze on Dean and he felt himself shrink a bit. He had no idea how his father did that…his power just emanated from him.

"Of course…I'd never do anything to hurt Cas," Dean said incredulously, his jaw grinding a bit. Michael blanched at the nickname, he opened his mouth to say something but John held his hand up.

"We have more important things to worry about tonight, enough of this pettiness bullshit. Now…Dean, head back with the others. Bobby, Samuel and I will join in a moment. Michael, go with them," John ordered and all of them nodded. Michael was not pleased but hurried off through the woods without a fight. Dean rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

Castiel felt the electric current of anxiety reach its peak when the full moon was at it's highest. Everyone glanced up and the power vibrated through them all, small growls and hums of pleasure poured through his pack mates. The wolves were quickly surfacing and Castiel took a quick glimpse around, grinning when everyone's eyes were glowing, ready to explode from their skins. They quickly gathered around the stone that sat in the very center of their circle.

He glanced over at his sister and snickered. Her eyes were so much brighter than his, it was the only thing that really set them apart (besides their anatomy of course).

There was a sudden deep pull in his gut and his head jerked up, watching as Dean, Sam and someone he didn't recognize emerge from the woods, making their way into the circle. Dean stood in the middle with Sam on his left and the other guy on his right. Castiel bit his lip and shamelessly stared at Dean. Something he never allowed himself to do before. The Alpha's eyes slowly moved around the circle before letting his gaze settle on him, his lips growing into a little grin. Castiel felt his skin grow hot and mostly turn an embarrassing shade of red but couldn't tear his eyes away.

The glowing gold in Dean's were emerging, almost washing out the green entirely. Castiel's stomach lurched as his heart sped impossibly fast in his chest. His entire body was humming with the pure need to phase and run with Dean, to let him scent his wolf. Dean's smirk turned predatory when Castiel's body began to squirm under the intense staring match between them.

Suddenly everyone quieted and Castiel felt the huge weight of power floating towards them. Their Conri and Anamchara were coming. Everyone's attention moved towards the pathway as they finally emerged, Bobby and Samuel following close behind. Castiel smiled when he saw Mary, he had always admired and looked up to her. She was an Omega…a very strong one and helped lead their pack as an equal. The air around her radiated with her internal beauty that grew stronger with every loving look John threw her way. The smile on her face brightened, her slender fingers briefly touching the shoulders of her sons.

The moment John rose up on to the stone the entire pack knelt down on their knees, head tilted to the left to expose the vulnerable flesh of their necks in submission. Their Conri glanced around with pride before turning and helped Mary to stand next to him. Bobby and Samuel took the same positions in front of the stone. Castiel chanced a glance up and saw John's face flash in anger towards someone behind where he was kneeling. John shook his head and pushed out a smile.

"Rise my family," John's voice boomed out and everyone raised, their eyes locked on their Conri. Samuel and Bobby took their places next to the stone, "Tonight we celebrate the Moon of Winds. It is a time for change…a time for the past to be put to rest so something new can be born. Tonight I am proud to announce the new Alpha of the Novak clan, Michael. Our families are once again and forever more allies!" John called out. Castiel felt his throat tighten at the howls and cheers of appreciation that erupted into the night.

"What is she doing? Is she nuts?!" someone gasped behind him. Castiel frowned and let the link with his twin open…her emotions were muddled with confusion but the rage he had felt earlier at home was beginning to stir. He wanted to look her in the face but didn't dare take his eyes away from John.

"And as many of you know, my son is now of age and I am honored to officially name Dean Winchester, my heir. In the act of either my death or my decision to move down, Dean will be your new Conri. As our laws state, he must now choose his second," John said and waited for Dean to move closer to the stone.

Castiel tried to focus on the Alpha gliding over to his father but the hushed whispers were starting to annoy him. They were wolves…not gossiping teenagers! He snuck a glance back and felt his skin grow cold. Their mother was slowly making her way towards the circle, her white collar stuck out like a sore thumb against the black of her sweater.

He heard a growl from his sister and he quickly took her hand, trying to quiet her. Both of them looked back over to Dean just in time to see him standing in front of his father with the guy he didn't know and Sam.

"Benny Lafitte has been with our pack for only 4 months but he has proven himself worthy and loyal. I name him my second and I would also like to name my brother Sam my official Beta," Dean called out. John's face erupted in a huge smile and clapped, everyone quickly joining in. Castiel clapped along eagerly…he really liked Sam and was proud that Dean picked him. To become a Conri's official Beta was almost (but not completely) as important to finding an Anamchara. Beta's filled so many important positions in the pack it always made Castiel jealous of them.

"Benny has indeed proven himself not only as a friend but as a true family member to our pack. I would like to bestow another title….since the passing of our dear friend Daniel, we no longer have a protector of The Pit. Benny, would you honor us by taking this position as well?" John asked. There was a collective gasp among the crowd. Castiel felt a lump in his throat…he had no idea that Daniel had died. He was rather fond of the old wolf…he remembered sitting with Gabe and Keelie and sometimes even Dean and Sam, while he told old stories of wars between the packs.

"It is an honor I greedily accept Conri, thank you," Benny's deep southern drawl echoed within the wolves and Castiel rolled his eyes at several of the female's noises of approval.

It took a very strong and loyal Alpha to take charge of The Pit…something that still scared the shit out of Castiel. It was literally a 30-foot hole in the ground in one of the caves near their circle. Any wolf that broke their laws knowingly were thrown in The Pit, cuffed with silver shackles around their wrists and ankles. Usually the entire pack would vote on how long the punishment would last but the Conri was the final decision. When his father had been murdered John by passed everyone. Not one person challenged him though.

Castiel felt a shock of alarm from his sister and completely went still when he saw their mother standing at the edge of the circle…one more step and she would breach the line they made and make herself known. Mary noticed right away, her eyes unusually sharp in their stare.

_What is she doing! _Keelie practically screamed through their link. He winced…emotions and thoughts were easy but a clear spoken sentence was always painful for some reason. He squeezed her hand and swallowed hard. The wolves nearest to their mother started to back away a wave of nervousness swimming around them.

Mary turned her full attention on her, stopping John from saying his next announcement. When he realized who had interrupted, his glowing reddish brown eyes narrowed.

"Do you wish to say something Naomi Novak?" Mary's voice called out, thrumming with supremacy. Michael started to walk forward but Lucifer quickly snatched his wrist.

"Brother don't," he heard him whisper.

"Yes…I do in fact," Naomi sneered and nothing could prepare him for the growl that escaped past Mary's lips.

"And what would that be…Theta," Mary snarled, her ocean blue eyes turning almost white as her wolf tried to tear through. Naomi took a step back and visibly swallowed, her eyes darting around to see if anyone would back her. Castiel knew they wouldn't…he hated to admit but had to come to terms very fast that no one…including his own siblings…would support her. Even he couldn't…he didn't even know this woman anymore…she had changed so drastically after his father died.

Naomi lifted her face in defiance and clenched her teeth together as her voice carried through the still air.

"I wish to leave this pack…and I'm taking my son Castiel with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews! Keep em coming, they keep me writing!

AN: If you've ever seen Blood And Chocolate…their transitioning into a wolf is by far my favorite and beautiful. If you haven't…look it up on youtube…it's freaking amazing.

* * *

"I wish to leave this pack…and I'm taking my son Castiel with me." The second the words were uttered a wave of uneasiness crashed through the surrounding wolves, putting everyone on edge. The lower ranking pack members started to back away while the Alphas and Betas began to crouch down, growling low in their throats. The air around their bodies vibrated with the extreme need to shift and attack the threat.

It may not have been a normal reaction among other packs to protect someone as low as an Omega but to them protecting a member of the family was above anything else…including rank. And to say Castiel was greatly loved by everyone would be an understatement.

_I'm taking my son Castiel with me_…it hit Dean like a million bricks, staggering his breath as he too began to crouch down, several parts of his body not able to contain the phasing any longer. The need to protect his…the Omega was over powering, filling every other sense, he almost didn't hear the thundering growl from John, reining in the surrounding wolves. Dean felt slightly calmer but his hands and eyes couldn't shift back to human even if he tried.

His gaze shifted over to the twins and swallowed hard…Castiel's face was completely colorless and he was trying to back away from his mother. Keelie's breathing matched his own and she was having the same problems trying to phase back. Michael's hand on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her in place.

"What is your reasoning behind this Naomi?" John ordered, his deep voice booming off the trees. The woman flinched and her eyes lowered for a brief moment before steeling them at John's grimace.

"I want to find him a suitable mate…. and I can't count on this pack to protect him when he reaches his first heat," Naomi's voice faltered a bit. Dean took an unconscious step forward, a growl slowly making its way out of his throat. How dare this bitch say he couldn't protect Castiel! He would do anything to make sure he was safe! A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. His head jerked to look at Benny and snarled but he just shook his head.

"You can't brotha…you can't challenge her…you know that," Benny whispered and Dean shook with the effort to control himself.

"And you think taking him away from the protection of his family and pack is safer?! Besides, it's not up to you to choose his mate…it is up to Castiel and Michael as his Alpha…you know our laws Naomi!" John practically screamed down at her. Dean couldn't help smirking as he saw the woman pale even more.

"I am his mother! Would you take that same right away from Mary!" She fought back. There was a blur and Mary was suddenly in front of her snarling mere inches from her face. Dean swallowed hard…his mother was a very gentle and loving woman…he never saw her like this. He shot a glance at his father who was looking at her with such love, respect and admiration it made his heart stutter.

John watched for a moment before his eyes flickered away, a sneaky grin growing on his face. Dean followed the direction of his eyes and he too smirked. Keelie was struggling against her brother; the wolf inside was completely in the forefront of her mind hanging on by a sheer thread.

"Mary…stand down," John said softly and Mary took a calming breath, moving away from the now trembling woman. Dean reached out and took his mother's hand, which gripped his tightly.

"You are right Naomi…I would never take that right away from Mary…so I can't do the same to any other mother," John sneered.

"Conri please!" Michael shouted in a panic. Castiel let out a whine that nearly broke Dean's heart but he knew his father had a plan…and a damn good one.

"Thank you John," Naomi smiled with such triumph Dean wanted to tear her throat out. She took a step towards Castiel who whined again, his fingers clinging onto his older brother Lucifer. The older brother snarled at Naomi, his long arms wrapping protectively around the Omega.

"Oh…I'm not done just yet Naomi," John called out. She spun around to glare at him.

"It also within my rights to give the option for anyone in your family to challenge you…and our laws state that only wolves of the same sex or rank can answer to it. Keelie…do you wish to challenge your mother for Castiel?" John asked so sweetly Dean's attention snapped to his father. The grin was so…. devious it made a shiver run down his spine. There was a thunderous growl and a snapping of jaws, Dean's head jerked to see the human side of Keelie completely gone. Her mind was the wolf, the only thing that remained were parts of her body. Even her face was starting to lengthen into a muzzle.

"Yes!" She managed to snarl out. Michael was just about to let her go when Mary held up her hand to stop him. The Alpha let out a grunt as he hauled up his sister, pinning her arms behind her back. Castiel was still hiding in Lucifer's arms but he still managed to look utterly proud of his sister. Dean snickered softly to himself…if they were in a totally different scenario he would tease the boy endlessly for needing a girl to protect him. But one glance at the said girl…would send anyone running.

"Naomi…think this through…very, very carefully. You want to take your Omega son who has yet to reach his first heat away from his very Alpha…twin sister. Who…will kill anyone to keep him safe. You really think you can find someone to protect him better than that?" Mary asked softly. Naomi tore her fear filled away from her snarling daughter to look at Mary.

"Remember this too Naomi…once the fighting starts…we may not be able to pull the girl away in time," Mary said, a slow grin easing it's way on her face. Dean couldn't stop the snicker this time. His mother stepped back again, grabbing both of her son's hands to pull them out of the circle for the fight. Michael barely took his hands off Keelie when Naomi screamed holding her hands up.

"Wait!" Keelie reared back and let out a very pained human screech. Her entire body convulsed as she fell to her hands and knees, her fingers clawing into the earth, trying so hard to keep herself from attacking. Balthazar was suddenly there, trying to whisper calming words in her ear but she just snapped her teeth at him.

"I…he can stay…I'll leave," Naomi panted backing away from Keelie. Dean took in a calming breath, jumping down from the stone along with Benny and Sam. The surrounding wolves calmed and parted, a clear _get the fuck out then_ clear on everyone's faces.

"You are no longer apart of the Pack…you will no longer receive protection or help from us…nor your family. Go!" John ordered. He gave a nod to Bobby and Samuel; both men shared a grin as they moved forward. Naomi opened her mouth to object but a sudden howl from Keelie stopped her. If she stayed on the land any longer no one would be able to rein the girl in…and not one person would stop her from killing Naomi now that she was considered a rogue.

"Keelie…stand down….Keelie!" Michael called out. Dean looked over and gasped, the poor girl was so tensed up with the pent up rage and need to shift her entire body was shaking. Her brothers surrounded her, trying to get her calm but she lashed out. Dean hurried over to Castiel who was staring at her in awe.

"Cas…you have to calm her down," Dean whispered. The boy blinked a few times and nodded, moving to crouch in front of his sister.

* * *

Castiel couldn't stop staring as his sister's wolf pushed and gnawed its way out. Her mind was completely lost to it, all she saw was red and the threat to him. Quickly he hurried over and gently pushed Gabe out of the way. Keelie stopped fighting them when he moved in front of her. She let out a whine and Cas couldn't help but smile.

"Castiel…" Michael warned when he went to move in closer.

"She won't hurt me," He said softly, moving to nuzzle the side of her neck. Her body instantly relaxed when his scent filled her nose, the link between them finally opened and he pushed the feeling that he was safe through.

"Come back twin," he whispered and her hands slowly slipped back to their human form before wrapping around him tightly.

"It's ok Keelie…I'm safe," He said and she nodded, clinging to him a little. He heard a sigh of relief, he raised his eyes to meet Michael's.

"I almost lost her a couple times," Michael chuckled reaching out to pet both of them. Keelie pulled away and Castiel was shocked to see the tears streaming down her face.

"Little sister…what's wrong?" Gabriel asked his hand reaching out to cup her face. She huffed out a laugh and blushed, covering her face in embarrassment. Castiel just pulled her back into a hug smiling brightly at his brothers. His mother…Naomi….was insane to think she could protect him better than his family. There was that warmth again and he bit his lip, knowing that Dean was watching them closely. He looked over and blushed, sure enough Dean was starring, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I think we've had enough drama for the night," John called out and the Novak family slowly got their feet, Keelie clinging to her brother's for support. Cas swallowed hard and rubbed her back, knowing how hard it must have been for her to crawl back through.

"I did…have an announcement…" John laughed and rubbed his face. The wolves laughed and yipped with affection towards their Conri.

"Oh to hell with it….We have a new member joining us this night…Please welcome Samandriel," John said softly. Castiel's heart fluttered at the familiar scent filling his nose. A young boy followed Pam into the circle. Once they were in front of the stone he instantly fell to his knees, baring his throat in submission. Castiel bit his lip hard trying to stop smiling…

"Cas…he's an Omega!" Keelie whispered looking at him with the same smile. John jumped down from the stone to stand in front of the kneeling boy.

"Do you wish to join our pack Samandriel?" John asked softly.

"Yes," the boy replied and John smiled down at him. Leaning down to kiss the pulse point in his neck.

"Everyone be safe, watch out for each other…have fun!" John called out, laughing when a dozen pack members tore past him into the woods, bodies quickly phasing into wolves. Castiel wanted to follow when his brothers quickly joined in but he bit his lip, moving over to his new pack member. Samandriel looked around curiously and Castiel was instantly proud he didn't look scared.

"Hi…I'm Castiel Novak," He said and the younger boy looked at him with a bright smile.

"Yes I know…John and Mary spoke very highly of you," he reached out to grasp Castiel's forearm. He blushed and took his arm in their usual greeting to show respect to the other.

"Would…would you like to run with us?" He asked with a small laugh. Samandriel looked around and bit his lip.

"I kind of just want to stay here for now…" he replied nerves finally finding their way into his eyes. Castiel understood completely and nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about…but if you'd like to run later…you can always join me and my sister," he said pointing over to where Keelie, Gabe and surprisingly Dean were waiting for him. Benny and Sam had already phased and were playing in the dirt impatiently.

"How…how can you stand being around so many Alphas Castiel?" He whispered his eyes growing a bit wide.

"Well…right now it's easy…but I'm sure once my heat hits it'll be a little more difficult but they wouldn't hurt me…and they won't touch you unless you want it," Castiel said putting his hands on his shoulders. The boy nodded and smiled shyly.

"You coming or what Cas?" Dean called out. There was a loud smack and Gabe howled in laughter. He turned to see Dean holding his arm and Keelie smirking at him.

"I'll see you later," Castiel laughed turning to join them. Dean bumped his shoulder with his and Castiel blushed a little. Keelie's hand found his and he took in a deep breath before breaking out in a fast paced run. He didn't even need to glance back to know the others were following closely. Sam and Benny moved on either side of him, nipping at his legs playfully.

He saw a fallen log in front of him and grinned, he ran towards it. His feet balanced perfectly as he kept his pace fast. Once he reached the end of it, he jumped, his wolf exploding out all at once as he finally phased.


	5. Chapter 5

Couldn't contain the muse that wanted to write another chapter for this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Castiel slowly woke up, his eyes fighting to open against the bright morning light seeping its way through the trees. He felt so safe and comfortable he didn't want to move, just curl back into the warmness of the hard body at his back.

His eyes snapped open and he held his breath. A hard body that smelled of oil and earth…not his sister. There was a soft breath against his neck and a very sleepy voice whispering something he didn't quite understand.

It really wasn't that hard to figure out but Castiel's brain went into overdrive and began to panic. A rough calloused hand slid gently up his side and down his arm to thread their fingers together.

"It's just me Cas," Dean whispered against his ear and Castiel swallowed hard, his head nodding jerkily. The Alpha pressed his nose into the back of his neck and took in a deep breath, sending shivers down Castiel's back. He felt Dean pull away a little and Cas let out an embarrassing whine, making him chuckle softly.

"Mmm, you smell so good Cas," Dean groaned pressing his nose back into his skin, his body moving closer to his. He let out a gasp when he felt Dean's erection pressing into his lower back.

"Dean," it came out as a strangled whisper. The Alpha groaned a little backing off so Castiel could catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Cas…I shouldn't have done that," Dean sighed starting to pull away completely but Cas yanked on his hand.

"It's…it's ok…I'm fine," he said softly biting hard on his lip. Dean gently unwound their fingers to push on his shoulder so he would lie on his back. He swallowed hard as he met those brilliant jade green eyes. Dean smiled softly at him and traced his cheekbone with his fingers.

"God you're beautiful Cas," Dean whispered. Castiel looked away as the blush burned his skin. He knew this would be the perfect moment…if only he could find some kind of courage to do it. A flash of Mary standing up for John flashed through his mind and he took in a deep breath.

Drawing his eyes back to Dean's, he stared at him for a breath before tilting his head to the side. He wanted this…with every fiber of his being he wanted Dean to mark him, claim him. The Alpha let out a strangled gasp and let out a shaky breath.

"Cas….are…are you sure?" Dean asked and Cas smiled at him, letting his hand that wasn't trapped under Dean's body move up his arm and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Yes," he answered and Dean's head dove into his neck breathing in his scent deeply. His body covered his own completely, lacing their fingers again so he could press them into the earth above Castiel's head.

He let out a soft moan as Dean moved between his legs to press their bodies impossibly close. The feel of all that warmth and hard muscle pressing into him made him dizzy. He dragged in a sharp breath when Dean's teeth grazed his skin so gently Castiel whimpered.

"Fuck…I can't Cas…." Dean groaned pulling away from him almost violently. Cas gasped out a cry and tears quickly sprang into his eyes, the severe rejection sending his body into tremors. He rolled onto his side, pulling his knees into his chest as his hands covered his face.

"Cas? Cas…no…no…that's…that's not what I meant!" Dean whispered quickly wrapping his arms around him. Castiel wanted to push him away but he didn't have the strength.

"It's fine Dean….you…you don't want me…" Castiel's voice was a strangled sob and Dean rubbed his arm gently.

"I do want you Cas…god do I fucking want you," Dean moaned into his ear. Castiel turned his head to look at Dean and swallowed hard at the heat filling Dean's suddenly glowing eyes.

"Then why…"

"Shhh…I want you to be mine Castiel…and not just as my boyfriend…but as my Chroi…the next Anamchara," Castiel gasped sharply as new tears filled his eyes some of which spilled over and Dean caught them with his thumb.

"But…I have to do this the proper way. I need to ask your Alpha for permission…I'm old fashioned what can I say," He laughed and Castiel grinned, biting hard on his lip

"Are you sure though Dean? I'm…just me…I can never be…strong like your mother," Castiel swallowed around the lump in his throat. Dean shook his head before nuzzling his nose into his neck, breathing him in again.

"I don't care about that…but you should know…my mother wasn't always the badass she is today…she was even shyer than you when my dad courted her…and he had Samuel to deal with," Dean snickered. Cas giggled and relaxed in Dean's arms.

"Maybe I should talk to her…" he said softly and Dean nodded, brushing his lips along his jaw line.

"I'm sorry I made you nervous when you woke up…you just looked too damn adorable last night curled up in a little ball of black fur," Dean teased. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Usually Keelie sleeps next to me…" Castiel said with a frown. Dean looked around and suddenly his face was in Cas's shoulder, his body shaking with laughter.

"Oh…that's fucking priceless!" Dean gasped giving a pointed look. Cas rose up on his elbows, his mouth dropping open when he saw his sister snuggled up to someone he would never expect.

"Is…is that who I think it is?" Cas asked.

"Yep…I never in my wildest dreams ever would have pegged them together…I always thought your sister would eat him alive," Dean snickered. Castiel shook his head and tried to stop laughing but he just couldn't. He always figured if she ever did pair up with someone, it would be another Alpha…or even a Beta…but a Theta?

"I didn't even see him last night!" Castiel lied back down and closed his eyes as a soft breeze picked up around them. Dean did the same and smiled down at him.

"Oh he was there…he didn't really make himself known…though, if I think hard enough I might have seen him dancing with her in the drum circle," Dean grinned. Castiel shook his head again, his eyes darting over at the sudden awareness he felt in his brain. She was waking up, her body stretched out, only to press into the man lying behind her, his arms wrapped around her tightly even in his sleep.

_I know you're awake Keelie… _His face scrunched up with the effort of sending that clear message, giving him a slight headache but it was worth it watching her sit up quickly and blushing crimson.

"Really Keelie…Garth?" Dean teased with a laugh. There was a growl and the amusement left his face completely. Castiel suddenly realized they were still pressed against each other and gasped at the increasing anger pouring through.

"What…the…fuck…do you think you're doing?!" She growled lowering herself into a springing position, her eyes glowing. Castiel scrambled up and moved in between them quickly. Keelie shot him a confused look, her body relaxing just a fraction.

"Keelie…I want to court your brother…the proper way," Dean said carefully. Keelie slipped out of attack mode and just stared between them before her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Really? Oh my god Castiel!" She exclaimed covering her mouth, blushing when her voice echoed through the trees.

"Good morning…ah hell," Garth stammered when he saw the mischievous look growing on Dean's face.

"Oh and to answer your question," Keelie said glancing back at Garth with a sweet smile he'd never seen his sister give anyone else but family, "Yes, really." Garth blushed but reached out to take her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Well…shit…have fun explaining that to Michael…" Dean teased, grinning at the color draining from the Theta's face. Keelie rolled her eyes and stood up, turning her back on them as she stretched out her body.

* * *

Dean couldn't help the huge smile spreading across his face. Castiel would soon be his Chroi and just the mere thought sent a flutter of pure joy through him. He didn't remember much from their run, just the satisfying exhaustion as they finally collapsed onto the mound of grass on the outer skirts of the woods.

He knew Castiel loved it near the waterfall and tried to lead the others there but something had made all the Alphas on alert. He couldn't place it then but as he thought about it…it was the scents of the wandering wolves. One was threatening close, raising the hackles on their necks. Castiel had nipped at them until they turned the opposite direction to get away from the edge of their land.

They found a comfortable spot and started to settle, Castiel had curled into a ball and quickly fell asleep. Dean had been ready to sleep close by when a small gray wolf approached slowly on his belly. Keelie yipped at him and he hurried closer, letting her rub her muzzle along his. When they curled up together Dean wrapped himself around the Omega.

When they woke that morning…it honestly didn't surprise him when Castiel instantly became nervous. Then…god….when he submitted… It took everything he had to keep from marking him right then. Mary had raised him better than that…and he had to do right by Castiel…show him that he wasn't just a warm body for Dean to breed through. He'd known for a long time but it didn't truly make itself obvious until Castiel rolled away from him curling in on himself.

He was completely and utterly in love with Castiel. He had to do this the right way…he just prayed that Michael would approve…

"We should start heading back…where's Benny and Sam?" Keelie asked looking around. Dean sniffed at the air and looked over his shoulder just as the two came into view.

"Just checking the perimeter…back where we smelt them other wolves…I don't like it Dean…they gettin too close," Benny stated with a grim expression. Dean shot him a warning look, the collective gasp making him flinch.

"What do you mean wandering wolves?" Castiel asked pulling his knees to his chest. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Keelie frowned at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm…not really supposed to talk about it but…this stays between us ok?" All of them nodded and he started to pace.

"My dad…told me that usually there are a few strays that are attracted to this area and sometimes they even join in on our runs…but last night…he was informed of several…much more than usual surrounding the edge of our land. We don't know what they want…and I should have paid more attention to where we were going," Dean sighed. He felt a tug on his hand and he looked down into deep blue eyes staring up at him.

"Dean it's ok…but we do need to get back and tell your father," Keelie said softly. The air surrounding her electrified emitting a soft glow as her body phased into her wolf. Her coat jet black just like her brother with the exception of a white smudge crescent shape on her forehead.

Garth followed quickly, jumping up to playfully nip at Keelie's ears. She barked a warning at him but licked his face anyway. Dean chuckled and looked over to see Benny and Sam's eyes bulging.

"Seems we…uh…missed something while we patrolled," Sam coughed. Castiel burst out laughing, making them all jump a little.

"Yeah…this is gonna be interesting," Dean grinned. Sam and Benny phased next, both of them with dark brown coats. Sammy's had blonde and reddish tints while Benny had streaks of black and just a bit of silver. Both were huge but not as big as Dean's wolf. He grinned and waited for Castiel to phase. The Omega smiled up at him and closed his eyes as pale skin erupted into fur so black there were tints of blue. Dean beamed proudly at the circling wolves that would soon become his closest confidants when he became Conri.

He felt tension in his body and took a deep breath as he turned, towering over the others. Castiel rubbed against his chest with his muzzle and Dean nipped at his ears affectionately. He let out a long howl and the others joined before they hurried off towards the house.

* * *

Castiel broke through the tree line first, barking happily as his body spasmed just before turning back into his human side. He took in a deep breath and bit his lip to keep from smiling to big. The smell of cooking meat and coffee filled his nose. The pack rarely spent time in the cabins during the days of the full moon.

He turned to see the others finally catching up to him. He may be the smallest but he was for damn sure the quickest. Once they all changed back, Dean's hand found his and Castiel blushed letting the Alpha lead them back to the others.

"Hey! About damn time you guys came back! Ash is cooking the last of breakfast," Balthazar called out. The bright smile on his face quickly faded at their joined hands. He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes bugged out when he also saw Keelie and Garth together.

"Ok…what the fu…"

"Get cleaned up you guys! Our Conri has called a meeting…all Alpha's are required to come," Samuel stated from behind Balthazar. The Alphas nodded and Castiel bit his lip trying to draw his hand from Dean's but his fingers only tightened.

"…I don't want to know…I'm safer that way…" Balthazar shook his head and hurried away.

"I wonder why John needs to see us?" Keelie asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders running a hand through his hair.

"I'll see you later…promise," Dean said cupping his face gently. Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, pressing his face into Dean's warm hand. The Alpha pressed his lips to his forehead, taking in a deep breath before releasing him. Castiel watched as he trotted off to the main house, Sam and Benny following close behind.

"So um…see you…for dinner?" Castiel turned, smiling at how red Garth was. Keelie smiled softly at him, taking his hands in hers.

"Of course…and ignore Balthazar…he's just jealous. Find me later," She said, surprising them all as she kissed him. Garth gasped but melted into it, his hands moving to cup the sides of Keelie's neck. Castiel couldn't help the bubble of happiness filling his chest. Yeah he never in a million years would have thought of Garth for his sister…but as he watched them together…they fit perfectly together.

"I'll see you soon," Keelie said after pulling away. Garth nodded, pecking her lips before scurrying away towards one of the cabins.

The twins quickly made their way to their cabin, pausing when they heard raised voices through the door. Keelie pulled open the door and Castiel followed closely.

"Oh thank god…where the hell were you guys?" Michael demanded rushing over to them. Castiel flinched, lowering his eyes instantly.

"Were we usually go…in the woods? Why…what's happened?" Keelie asked as Castiel clutched at her hand.

"Nothing…nothing. Get cleaned up you two…John's called a meeting," Michael cleared his throat and avoided Keelie's eyes. His twin took a step forward and touched her eldest brother's shoulder. He lowered his head and rubbed at his face.

"I just…got worried when you guys didn't come back first thing…come on…we have to get ready," Michael forced a smile before moving towards the kitchen.

_What the hell?_ Castiel nodded, flinching only slightly at the uncomfortable sensation.

* * *

Dean dropped his towel outside his closet, he wanted to wear something light but he also wanted to look good for his soon to be mate. A pleasant rush flowed through his skin and he shivered, smiling to himself. God he couldn't wait until he could truly call Castiel his own.

He had just barely pulled on his jeans when the door to his room opened. Spinning around he came face to face with Bela Talbot. She was new to the pack as well…had only joined with them last year. Both her human and wolf sides were beautiful and many of the Alphas wanted her…but she had a horrible want for the soon to be Conri.

It was during the Novak's six-month absence when she first propositioned him. And she had been none to subtle about it either. He had been moping on the night of the Harvest Moon (October), only a month after Chuck had been killed. It was still all too fresh in their minds and when the Novak's didn't come for the run, it had hit Dean the hardest. And it wasn't just Castiel he missed…though that was the brunt of it. Keelie and Gabe were his best friends and he even enjoyed the presence of the other brothers as well.

So on the full moon he ran out by himself and sat by the waterfall remembering the first time he led the twins out there. Castiel had been so excited he jumped into the freezing water, shifting back to human at the shock of it.

Bela found him and at first he welcomed her but when she started to nuzzle against him, begging him to take her as his true mate he pushed her away. Now every moment she could, she would proposition him. She hadn't been to thrilled when the announcement was made that the Novak's were coming back.

"Did you have fun last night?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet. Any other male would jump at the chance to be with her…just not him. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. He pulled on a tight black shirt and then a green over shirt. Leaving it unbuttoned he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. All the while Bela watched him closely, her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth.

"Is there a reason why you're in my room Bela?" he asked with annoyance. Her face fell for a short moment before she beamed a smile at him.

"I was wondering maybe you and I could run together tonight?" She asked. Dean snorted out a laugh.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested? That I have my eye on someone else?"

"Who? That pathetic Omega?" She laughed. Dean let out a menacing growl as he pounced shoving her against the door.

"Watch your tongue Beta…his name is Castiel…and he is far from pathetic. Hear me, very carefully. I do not want you nor will I ever…get out," Dean snarled pulling away from her. She swallowed hard and hurried out of the room. He stood there for a long moment before leaving the room as well.

Once down stairs he found Benny and Sam in the kitchen. Gabriel was showing something to Sam on his computer and Benny…was talking quietly with the new Omega…Samandriel.

"There are too many Sams," he grumbled. Sammy looked up at him and snickered. Samandriel glanced up with a blush and Dean caught the adoring look Benny gave the younger boy.

"Well…my middle name is Alfred…" the Omega offered.

"Nuh Uh…we are not calling you Alfred angel," Benny laughed making Samandriel blush even darker.

"Hmmm…. what about Alfie?" Sammy asked.

"I like that better than Alfred…what say you pup?" Benny grinned. Samandriel gave him a shy smile before nodding.

"Benny…nothing…I have nothing…. First Garth and Keelie…"

"Wait…WHAT?" Gabriel exclaimed his mouth hanging open. The Alphas in the room burst out laughing, hurrying out of the house when they heard John's summoning howl.

Dean was still snickering to himself when they entered the meeting hall with all the other Alphas in the pack. Sam had tried to turn back but Dean dragged him in. He was Dean's Beta, giving him the right to be privy to Alpha meetings.

He wanted to sit with the Novaks but a quick glance from his dad and he was standing next to him. Once everyone was seated John took in a calming breath. That's when he noticed Bobby sitting with his head in his hands, his Chroi Ellen rubbing his back, her eyes brimming with tears. He felt a sudden panic and was about to ask when John started speaking.

"Last night I was informed of several wolves crowding the perimeter…I know…I should have told you sooner but…I honestly didn't think it was something to worry about but…some of our unmated females who like to run by themselves found their scent," John explained. Dean frowned and stared at his dad.

"Is anyone missing?" Rufus asked sitting forward in his chair.

"Unfortunately…two are. One of our newest…Jessica and…Jo Harvelle…" John hesitated and Dean held his breath looking over at his baby brother. Sam made a pained noise and turned away from everyone. Dean knew how much his brother was crushing on her…and Jo was missing as well?

"Where…which direction did she go?" Sam asked, his voice faltering only for a moment.

"Sammy…"

"Don't Sammy me Dad…where…I'll find her," he said. Dean swallowed hard and stepped up next to his brother.

"Both girls ran out together, Jo wanted to keep an eye on her. Usually she goes out to the east," Ellen said thickly. Dean nodded; he knew where Jo liked to run. He'd gone with her several times. The young Alpha loved to race up the rocky hills where you could almost see the entire expanse of the forest.

"Benny and I will go with him…I know those hills…we'll bring both of them back," Dean nodded towards his 2nd who moved to flank Dean.

"Fine…but be careful…we don't know what these wolves want…wait…take Keelie with you…if either of them are hurt…they may not react well to a male," John ordered. Sam's face turned a ghastly green and swallowed hard. Bobby let out a strangled whine and Ellen pressed her face close to his whispering something in his ear.

John pulled out a map so Dean could show them where they would be if they didn't come back within 3 hours. Benny memorized the marks on the map that indicated caves and hidden valleys, he nodded to the others when he was done. The group left the hall with Keelie leading the way.

* * *

Castiel exited his room and his breath caught. Gabriel and Balthazar stood blocking his way out of the cabin with arms crossed over their chests.

"Uh…guys? Can I leave please?" he asked timidly.

"What is this I hear about you and Dean? And our sister with fucking Garth?" Gabe ordered. Castiel flinched and ran his fingers through his hair. In all honesty he didn't know why this was such a big deal.

"Dean is going to ask Michael if he can court me…and Garth…Keelie really likes him," Castiel answered. The older brothers shared a look before their stern expressions melted into smiles.

"Oh thank god…we thought…maybe Dean pressured you…." Gabe said and Castiel glared at him.

"Why does everyone just assume that? First Keelie and now you guys? Did it ever occur to you that Dean might actually like me?!" Castiel asked wincing at the slight whine in his voice. His brothers looked at him guiltily and Balthazar sighed.

"Cassie…we were just worried ok?" he asked and Castiel just rolled his eyes. He pushed between them and finally escaped the cramped cabin. He took in a deep breath of fresh air mixed with cooking meat and pack. He suddenly felt anxious in the pit of his stomach. It was Keelie…he looked around until he saw them making their way to edge of the woods.

"Keelie!" He called out but they didn't hear him.

_Keelie!_

She stopped so suddenly Sam nearly ran her over. Dean knew the glazed over expression on her face and began to look for him. Their eyes met and Cas started to walk over. Dean whispered something to Keelie and she nodded.

_Stay Castiel…explain…later. I'll keep pretty boy safe for you. _ Cas prepared himself for the pain but was surprised when it was so mute he almost didn't feel it at all. Dean threw him a small smile before leading the group past the trees.

"Castiel…can I talk to you?" a small voice asked behind him. He turned to find a very red faced Samandriel.

"Of course…what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…I'm fine…it's just…I may have feelings for someone…and…it just feels so sudden and," the boy stammered and Cas smiled sweetly, wrapping his arm around the younger boy.

"Let's get some food first," Cas offered leading the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, yes, yes I know…you all want Dean and Cas to mate already…but I have a plot to stick with people! :O)~

Sorry this took awhile…I rewrote it several times…and now I'm happy with it lol.

I love all the reviews keep em coming!

Thank you for the faves/follows!

* * *

Dean hauled himself up and over the large rock, taking in a deep breath of the crisp morning air. He glanced around a bit before leaning down to grasp Keelie's arm pulling her up easily. She brushed off the dirt on her pants before taking in her surroundings. They had come to a split and Dean thought it was wise to break into two teams. Sammy and Benny went one way and he and Keelie went up the rocky hills. If the girls were hurt…they'd react better to a Beta then two Alphas. He just prayed they would be ok…

"Do you smell them?" Keelie asked softly, her eyes darting around nervously. Dean closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. There was a very faint scent but he couldn't pin point it…it was there but washed down.

"I don't know…if she ran through here, it would be stronger…all I'm getting is a very old weak one…" Dean huffed. He started to walk when Keelie gripped his arm tight enough to leave a bruise. Dean spun around to look at her; she had a glazed look on her face.

"Keelie? What's wrong?" Dean asked putting his other hand on the side of her cheek. Her eyes darted around as if looking for something…or following something. Her knees buckled and she almost collapsed but Dean wrapped his arms around her, keeping her up right.

"Keelie…" He said softly, very lightly slapping the side of her face. She gasped and the glazed look slowly slid away and she stared at him.

"Dean…. I feel strange," Her voice came out in a tight whisper. Dean opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. She touched her fingers to her forehead and took in a deep breath. She looked over to the side and froze. Dean followed her gaze and noticed an overgrown path hiding in between a mass of trees.

"They went that way…" She said in a hallow voice. Dean frowned down at her and made her look up at him.

"Keelie…how the hell would you even know that? The scent is old…if they went by here we would have caught it," he said slowly. She looked at him over her shoulder and he froze. There was something new about her…a change in her eyes that he never noticed before. Deep within the dark blue, bright flecks of silver were beginning to glow, growing stronger and more vivid by the second.

"Dean?" Keelie asked backing away a bit. He hadn't noticed that he had taken a few steps closer, his face inches away from hers. Dean shook his head, running his hand through his hair. This…was completely out of his league…he put it out of his mind for the moment. What he could deal with was finding the girls and the knowledge that Keelie never lied and never bullshitted him…so if she said to go that way…he would follow.

"I don't know how and I'm not even going to try and understand it but, lead the way," Dean said finally and she looked up at him with a question forming in her eyes but she just nodded, hurrying along the hidden trail.

Dean kept his eye on her the entire way, she would stop at moments and get that look on her face again then would sharply turn in a direction. He wanted to ask what she was doing when a strong scent of blood filled his nose.

"Fuck…do you smell that?" Dean asked. Keelie nodded and bit her lip glancing around the area.

"Dean? Is that you?" a small voice called out sending both Alphas' on high alert. It was Jess; he hurried over to the edge of a short cliff and peered over.

"Jess! What the hell happened!" Dean cried mostly in relief at seeing both of the girls. Jo looked up at them with a small pained smile, her leg twisted in a gross way underneath a rock, her pants covered in blood. Jess looked ok, just several cuts along her face. Keelie squeezed his shoulder before hurrying back to where they came, a few moments later he heard a piercing howl.

"We were running around and decided to head back closer to the circle when we caught the scent of several Alphas…we would have just ignored it but they started to chase us. That's when Jo slipped and fell over the edge…I couldn't lift the damn rock that fell on her and I wasn't going to leave her here alone!" Jess cried a few tears spilling down her cheeks. Jo reached out and rubbed the younger girls arm.

"It's ok Jess…we're safe now…who were they Dean?" Jo called out. Dean shook his head, his fingers pushing through his hair.

"We don't know…I'm gonna fucking find out though," Dean replied. He heard a thumping noise and turned in time to see Benny, Sam and Keelie crashing through the bushes.

"Jess! Oh thank the gods…are you ok?" Sam asked peering over the edge. The smile on Jess's lips lit up her entire face when she saw Sam. Dean grinned at them but it faded a bit when he glanced at Keelie. She was kneeling down on her knees and breathing hard, her skin was so pale and a light sweat had broken out on her brow. He reached out to touch her arm but jerked back at how cold her skin was.

"Keelie?" He asked softly moving closer to her, she wasn't answering, and her eyes had a very light milky haze over them. He shook her hard and shouted her name.

"What the hell is wrong with her Dean? Shit…her skin is ice cold," Sam exclaimed sharing a worried glance with his older brother. Dean nodded and tried shaking her again. Wolves in their human skin ran incredibly hot…everyone knew that. So for one to drop down below even a normal human's…something was wrong.

"I don't know…she had some kind of…vision or something. She just knew which way to go…that's how we found the girls…" Dean answered touching the side of the girl's face. He looked up at Benny…there was something about the way he was staring at Keelie…like he knew what was going on but didn't want to say. He wanted to command for him to explain but there were more important things to take care of.

"Dean…what's happening to me?" Keelie asked finally coming back to them. She had tears in her eyes and Dean shook his head…he needed to get them all back home and now.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked softly petting her hair a little.

"I'm…I'm ok…I need water though," Keelie swallowed thickly, her eyes watching Sam as he grabbed a water bottle out of his pack.

"Dean…we need to get out of here," Sam said with a knowing look. _There's too much going on and we have eyes on us_ is what he read through his brother's eyes and he couldn't agree more.

Sam quickly climbed down the rocks while Dean found a little ledge to balance on. Once his brother made it to the girls he embraced Jess in his long arms, kissing her forehead. Dean smiled while Jo made a gagging noise. Sam playfully glared at her before grabbing up the rock wedge on her leg and threw it away. Jo hissed loudly as the wound finally started to heal by itself, Sam inspected it quickly.

"There's no break, just a really bad gash that should close in a second…come on klutz…let's get you home before your mother kills us all," Sam laughed picking her up gently.

"Ugh, I'll be lucky to even be let out of the house tonight," Jo groaned as she was passed off to Dean. Her leg was nearly closed but it was still incredibly tender. He guided her back up to where Benny could lift her up. Then he helped Jess join the others.

"Dean…what's going on with Keelie?" Sam asked quietly as he joined his brother on the small ledge. Dean rubbed at his face and sighed heavily.

"To be honest Sammy…I haven't got a clue. I mean, it definitely rings a bell but I can't put my finger on it where I've heard of it before. Let's just get them home…we'll figure it there," Dean said softly before climbing up with Sam right behind him. Even though Jo fought against it, Benny picked her up bridal style. Keelie looked better but Dean grabbed her arm anyway to steady her on her feet.

They were just about to leave when there was quick flash of movement that caught Dean's eye. He spun around to face it but Keelie gripped his arm tightly.

"Show yourselves!" Dean shouted taking a few steps towards the hiding wolves.

"Dean no…we need to head back now…please?" Keelie begged and he turned to look at her. Her pulse had quickened and her fingers dug into his arm

"We need to leave…now," She said meeting his eyes. He swallowed down his anger and visibly shook it out of his system. He nodded once at Benny and they started to head out.

Dean could have sworn he heard someone laughing behind them.

* * *

Castiel stared at Samandriel like he had gone mad. The younger boy pressed his lips together tightly and waited for some kind of reaction from the older Omega.

"Benny? You…have feelings for Benny? How…by the gods…how did this even begin?" Castiel finally managed to squeak out. After getting some food the boys found a spot under a shady tree to talk. Castiel learned that the boy had lived an Omega life that Castiel had feared when he was younger. Though the boy swore he was still a virgin and hadn't reached his first heat, he was still passed around his pack among the unmated Alphas. Not only did they beat him and molest him, they forced him to do things that made him sick to even talk about.

Castiel tried to hold it in but when Samandriel explained the treatment of his last Alpha, he couldn't. Both Omegas cried hugging tightly to each other. When the Alpha fell asleep, he had run, not even really knowing which direction to take or where there was any place safe for him. Thank the gods he was found by Bobby's house. There was a huge stream and Samandriel had passed out next to it. Ellen found him and took him in, cleaned him up and fed him.

He felt calm around her but completely freaked out when Bobby came into the house. When they explained to him the laws of their pack and that he would be protected once he accepts John as his Alpha and Conri, Samandriel had sobbed.

"I just wanted to find a place I could be free…I didn't want to be scared anymore," the boy had told him with fresh tears streaming down his face. At that moment Castiel had never been more grateful for his father joining the Tillamook Pack or for John Winchester.

"Well…I noticed him last night and…I don't know what it was but I just felt warm all over and it was so comforting. I'd never felt that before with an Alpha, it was nice," Samandriel explained and Castiel could only smile at him. Gods did he know how that felt but it had only terrified him that Dean would never feel the same way.

"Do…you think Benny has feelings for you?" Castiel asked pulling his knees up to his chest. Samandriel blushed and tried to hide his smile.

"I think so…I mean this morning he found me in the main house and sat by me when he ate. He called me Angel," Samandriel was so quiet Castiel had to strain to hear him.

"Well tonight, why don't you join us in the run? Benny will be with us," Castiel asked getting excited about tonight's run…hopefully by then Dean would be officially courting him…which meant he would be free to openly be affectionate with him and not have to worry about angry scowls from his brothers.

"Maybe…"

"No maybes…you're going with us, end of story," Castiel grinned as he blushed furiously. They sat and chatted idly for a while, taking in the cool air and breeze fluttering around them. There were times like this he wished he lived there and not in the city. All the concrete and hardly any trees were a buzz kill to any wolf. He had to constantly hide there, afraid that any human would see his eyes or recognize his animal behavior.

Especially in high school…he had begged to be home schooled but his father had been persistent on him learning the ways of humans as well…he at least had Keelie there with him.

He sat up quickly when there was a slight pressure on his chest, it was strained and a wave of anxiety washed over him. Glancing towards where the others had disappeared earlier he saw Benny breaking the tree line first.

"They found them…" Castiel gasped. Samandriel sat up as well and covered his mouth in shock. Castiel got to his feet and let out a loud howl before running quickly over to them. The door of the main house slammed shut as John, Samuel, Bobby and Ellen ran over to the group as well.

"Oh by the gods…you found them! Thank you!" Ellen cried wrapping her arms around Jo and Bobby engulfing them both.

"Ok, Ok…I'm fine! Ugh!" Jo loudly complained though there was a huge smile on her face and her fingers clung onto their clothes. Ash came running up as well, squeezing the hell out of his sister. Castiel watched them with a huge smile on his face before turning to see Dean staring at him. He bit his lip and stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you're ok," he whispered as Dean's hands rubbed his back. A shiver ran down his spine when Dean pressed his nose into his neck, a soft moan leaving his lips as he pulled in Castiel's scent.

"Of course, you think anything could get me when I have you waiting for me?" Dean chuckled and Castiel blushed but held onto him tighter. He felt a spike of anxiety and glanced over at his sister. He frowned…she looked different and now that he was actually focused on her…the link between them was different too. Their whole lives they could feel each other's emotions though it would take a brief moment to understand what it was and maybe get a sentence through but it always caused pain.

But now…it was clear…he didn't even need to think about it. He could also hear what she was thinking clearly as if she was just talking to him and there was no pain. She met his eyes and he gasped pulling away from Dean a bit.

He didn't have a chance to really look at them because his brothers were coming closer and she was sending him a clear message…_ Back away from Dean or Michael's going to flip his shit…let Dean do this the right way twin…_ He quickly pulled away from Dean and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Keelie grabbed his hand and moved to stand between them…Dean made a noise to argue with her but she shook her head stubbornly.

Castiel looked around and noticed Sam and Jess together, his fingers playing with the ends of her long hair lazily. He had always been a little jealous of Sam and now it was rearing it's ugly head full force.

_Calm yourself twin…Michael will not deny this…he'd be fucking stupid if he did. _Castiel gasped and stared at her grinning face.

"Well done my sons, Benny and Keelie…. It seems you have done well picking them as your closest Dean," John said with a prideful smile. Dean grinned back at him and hugged his father.

"Dad…can I talk to you for a second please?" Dean asked softly pulling John to the side. Castiel watched them for a moment before his attention was brought forth by Keelie's quick intake of breath.

"Oh gods…he's not doing what I think he is…" Castiel murmured. Garth had pulled Michael to the side talking with him quietly but his eyes kept shooting towards her. Their older brother glanced over at them with a strange look on his face that broke out into a huge grin.

* * *

"What is it son?" John asked placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok first of all…we need to deal with these rogue wolves…they came onto our land and chased the girls…Jo slipped off the edge of one the smaller cliffs and got hurt. They were about to show themselves…but Keelie was extremely insistent that we should leave," Dean explained staring at his father. John sighed heavily running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad she did…Samuel, Bobby and I are going scouting this afternoon…hopefully we'll get them to talk to us before the run tonight," John said.

"I want to come with you."

"No Dean…"

"Dad! How am I ever going to be ready if you keep me out of this?" Dean said with annoyance. He hated that he sounded like a whining pup but he was being honest. He loved his father and respected him with all he had but he had to grow up sometime.

"I know son…but I'd rather you be here and protect everyone in case these rogues turn violent…the first place they're going to go is here…and now that we have two Omegas…I don't want to take that chance," John explained and Dean let out a slow breath. Just the mere thought of something happening to Cas all because he wanted to prove to his father that he would be a good Conri made him sick to his stomach. Dean looked up at his father and nodded finally.

"Good…we need some time to prepare…we'll alert the perimeter guards along the way. Keep Benny within ear shot at all times son…it may seem annoying but you'll come to understand the necessity of it," John said and began to walk back to the others. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, staying rooted to the spot. John looked back with a frown on his face, "Something else son?"

"Uh…yeah actually. What would you think if I told you I found my Chroi?" Dean asked. John tilted his head a bit to the side and couldn't suppress the soft chuckle. He felt his cheeks burn a little, his teeth gnawing on the inside of his cheek. The older Alpha clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a bright smile.

"And by finding your Chroi…you mean Castiel yes? Dean…your mother and I…hell even Chuck knew you two belonged together even when you were pups," John shook his head still laughing. Dean stared at him his mouth hanging open a bit. Had they really been that obvious? The memories of them when they were younger were a bit hazy but the little flashes he did have always brought a smile to his face. Castiel had been so full of nervous energy and hadn't grown shy around him just yet. It wasn't until they were about 14 when Cas started to run away from him.

"How did you know then?" Dean asked purely out of curiosity. John laughed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh man…we would all sit there and watch you all chase and play. Castiel always…used to watch you with such reverence it was astonishing. While the others were content in treating you the same as them, it was like he just knew you were different, special. Pups that age never really quite understand our dynamics but somehow, he did. And you…you were so fond of him, always wanting to be around him. I remember the first time you fully phased, Lucifer was picking on him and you let out this adorable broken howl and just exploded into fur to protect him even though it was innocent," John laughed tears coming to his eyes at the memory. Dean felt his jaw drop a little and he let out a little huff.

He did remember that…Lucifer had been teasing Castiel about him being an Omega…neither of them knew what that meant or what it would ultimately do to their friendship. But when he saw how upset Castiel had gotten, his emotions got the best of him.

And it was Castiel who had talked him into phasing back into his human form. It was painful the first time and Castiel had stayed, gently rubbing his back while the tremors racked his body. He felt a smile tug at his lips and he looked up at his father who was staring at him with such fondness it made him blush.

"Dean…I wouldn't care who chose to be your Chroi…as long as they make you happy. That's all I have ever wanted for you and Sam. But…I will be a little biased and say that I am more than thrilled you've chosen Castiel. Omegas have something about them that just balances out our Alpha sides. I knew from the first glance at Mary that she was mine…even though she was just as shy and nervous as Castiel," John said with a small smile.

"And Samuel wanted to kill you," Dean added. John barked out a laugh nodding.

"Oh yeah he did…it didn't matter that I was next in line to be Conri…or that I won every challenge thrown my way. He always believed I wasn't ever going to be good enough for her. But…she loved me and chose me out of everyone that wanted her. And I will never stop feeling truly blessed for that," John said. Dean smiled up at his father and bit his lip hard.

"Thanks Dad…I guess I should talk to Michael now," Dean said nervously. John patted his shoulder and led him back to the growing group. The entire pack was joining to make sure the girls were ok. Dean stopped and couldn't help the soft chuckle when he saw Garth and Keelie together, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Ok…I missed something right?" John laughed gesturing towards the new couple. Dean nodded with a laugh, filling him in about the night before. John shook his head and walked away towards Bobby and Ellen. Dean took in a deep breath to steel his nerves before walking towards the eldest Novak brother. He was in the middle of Balthazar, Lucifer and several other pack members.

"Hey Michael…can I um…speak with you for a moment?" The older Alpha glanced over at him and nodded. As he walked away from the pack once again he caught electric blue eyes staring at him and he smiled brightly at Cas.

"What can I do for you Dean?" Michael asked with a small smile. Dean looked up at him and let out a sigh of relief. There wasn't a look of hatred bearing down at him just a friendly smile and a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He had no idea why he had been so worried or nervous before. This wasn't Samuel…he could handle Michael…maybe.

"I know it isn't really our custom anymore but…I wanted to ask your permission to court Castiel," Dean asked. Michael blinked a couple of times before chuckling.

"Oh Dean…you really think I'd allow that?" Michael asked his lips tightening trying to hide the small smirk. Dean opened his mouth to say something but only a choking sound made its way out. He stared up into those humorous eyes and felt himself pale a little. He couldn't be serious…after everything he had said in defense of Castiel the night before?

"Are you serious? Michael, come on…"

"Dean! Calm down, I'm just messing with you," Michael shook his head snickering, "Look, you know us…you know how insanely protective we are over him. And, I know it gets a little over bearing but to be honest with you…I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for him. Yes Dean, I'll allow you to court my brother." Dean grinned up at him and let out a huge sigh of relief. Michael was so stoned face at times he really didn't know if the guy was joking or not. There were times he would crack a joke and only Castiel would laugh at it.

With a final nod at the Alpha he practically ran back to the group, weaving his way around the others. His name was called out a few times but he paid them no mind, he'd apologize to them later. He finally managed to spot Castiel and the Omega spun around his eyes finding Dean's.

"Dean?" He called out his brow furrowing a bit. Dean didn't answer him, just hurried over to him scooping him up in his arms. Cas let out a breathy giggle as his legs wrapped around his waist. One of Dean's hands cupped the side of his face, his thumb tracing the smile gracing those beautiful lips.

Cas blushed as the eyes of their pack members grew a little intense. He tried to pull away but Dean held him firmly, his fingers moving to the back of his neck. Giving him a small smile, his hand guided him down so that their lips merely brushed against each other. Castiel let out a small noise of surprise that made Dean smile.

"Dean…" Castiel gasped, his fingers winding into his shirt. He grinned and gently set Castiel down on his feet, both his hands coming up to cup the sides of his face. He kissed him again and Castiel melted into it, his entire body nearly sagging into him.

Dean pulled away just enough to look into those excited blue eyes staring up at him. He looked around at the rest of his pack; smiles and expressions of affection were thrown their way and it made Dean buzz with excitement and happiness. He pressed his open palm to Cas's heart and smiled at the quickening thump in his chest.

"Castiel Novak…will you be my mate, my Chroi…the next Anamchara?" Dean asked and the wolves around them yipped excitedly. Castiel bit his lip hard and tried to stand still but he just couldn't. Tears filled his eyes and a few dropped down his cheeks but he was smiling, pure joy shining on his beautiful face. Castiel's hand rested firmly against Dean's chest and took in a deep breath.

"Yes…. Dean Winchester I will be your Chroi and you mine," Cas replied back. Dean laughed and sent up a loud howl before pulling the Omega tightly into his arms, pressing his face into the crook of his neck as the wolves around them sent up happy howls.

"Castiel! I'm so happy for you twin!" Keelie exclaimed hugging her brother once Dean finally managed to let him go. Now that they were official…it was a little difficult to have just the slightest distance from him. Their bond wouldn't be complete until he knotted him for the first time but that wouldn't be until his first heat hit…and god he couldn't wait. Castiel embraced his sister and smiled brightly at her.

"As I am for you Keelie…I'm still…surprised that you chose Garth but still…I'm happy that we have found our mates…it seems that all of us are in fact," Castiel smiled looking over his shoulder. Dean followed his gaze and smirked. Sam was still wrapped around Jess while Benny was softly talking to Alfie.

"Yeah I know…I think besides you two and your brother…the rest of us like the non obvious," Keelie snickered. Dean laughed shaking his head at her. The silver was still shining brightly in her eyes and wondered if the twins had talked about it yet…he wanted to bring it up but the need to spend time with his new Chroi and friends without anymore-added drama won out.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for how long it took to update...haven't really been feeling well.

I'm starting a new challenge for myself…in between updates of my normal stories I'll be posting one shots inspired by fanart. If you have any that you'd like to see turned into a story pm me!

Without further ado…oh yes I forgot, there will be smut in this chapter!

* * *

Castiel gradually woke up to the faint sounds of barking and howling. It was nearing dark and he groaned softly, not wanting to leave this bed...ever. He'd fallen asleep hours ago, the earlier excitement was exhausting. After spending some time wither everyone, Dean lead him to the main house to get some lunch.

It was rather endearing watching Dean spin around the kitchen to cook some simple grilled cheese sandwiches. It made Cas's heart swell when ever Dean passed, making sure to touch him in some way. A brush of fingers, a kiss to his temple. Cas never imagined he would be showered with such affections from him. Especially when their friends came bounding into the house. He thought Dean would close up but he was pleasantly surprised when it was just the opposite.

The smile stretched on his face every time he would catch Dean staring, his eyes never leaving him even when they were in separate conversations.

When his sister stood next to him, leaning her elbows on the counter Cas remembered the way her eyes had seemed different. He tried several times to get Keelie alone to talk but Dean's suggestion of taking a nap after they ate was way too tempting. After a quick glance at his sister, he decided it could wait...he would see her for the run.

The others said their goodbyes and each headed off to do their own thing until meeting up later. Dean's hand found his and started to move towards his room but the nerves in his stomach stopped him. They were overwhelming and Cas had the sudden urge to bolt from the house. He trusted Dean and knew he was safe with him but he was still anxious.

Dean raised his face with a finger under his chin and smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Telling him silently that it was ok, that nothing was going to happen. He nodded and the nerves boiling in his stomach getting squashed when Dean held him close.

A hot and heavy arm draped around his stomach to pull him in closer as a soft sigh brushed along his neck. He bit his lip and snuggled back into him. As much as he wanted to go running...the wolf inside was rather content in snuggling with this alpha...his mate...oh gods...he had a mate now! Cas tried very hard to stifle the giggle but he just couldn't...he had dreamed of this for so long never thinking it'd be a possibility.

"Mmm, what are you laughing about?" Dean murmured, his soft lips kissing at his neck. Cas chewed on his bottom lip pulling Dean's arms around him tighter. Dean chuckled but obliged, nuzzling his face into Cas's neck.

"I'm just happy..." Cas whispered and he felt Dean smile.

"Good...wanna run with me?" Dean growled softly in his ear and Cas felt the sudden change of mood immediately. He shuddered at the electric charge coming from Dean's feverish skin and the growing erection pressing against his hip. Licking his lips he felt it stir inside of him as well, his wolf now awake and eager to be chased.

"Yes..." Cas moaned when Dean licked up his neck, nipping his teeth along his jaw.

"Come on...I made the others promise to give you and me some alone time before they track us down," Dean grinned. Cas rolled over onto his back and stared up into the glowing gold eyes above him. His fingers traced the lines on his face with a soft smile before pulling his face down to kiss him. Dean let out a sigh but reluctantly pulled away, his body trembling with the effort.

"Mmm, baby if we start this here...I won't be able to stop," Dean huffed out and Cas grinned letting his fingers brush down his tan skin.

"Let's go then," Cas said and laughed when Dean yanked him out of the bed.

Cas took in a deep breath once they were outside and once again he was surrounded by the amazing smells of his pack.

"Whoa!" Cas yelped when he was tackled from behind, a stark black wolf with a white spot on its forehead playfully growled down at him. He snickered and pushed it off, quickly phasing into his own. It didn't matter how many times or how old he got, the feeling of shifting would never be short of spectacular. Every sense magnified, all worries and emotions were pinned down to the basic needs. And at the moment, all he could care to think about was chasing his sister and playing.

* * *

Dean couldn't help but smile widely watching the twins chase each other and actually laughing when a bigger beige wolf joined in. Gabriel was only maybe a head bigger then them but Keelie still managed to tackle and bite at his ears. Two huge wolves stood off to the side watching and one was shaking its head. Dean snorted at the older Novacks...Michael the pure black one and Lucifer the pure white. Such contradictions to their names it always made him laugh.

"He's beautiful Dean," a soft voice said from behind him. He felt a smile tug at his lips when he turned to face his mother.

"Thank you...how are you mom?" Dean asked as she linked her arm through his.

"I'm fine...your father has returned from his patrol with Samuel and Bobby...those rogue wolves seemed to have left...there was no trace of them anywhere," she said and Dean frowned. They left? Just like that? Dean shook his head rubbing his forehead a bit. There was a sharp whine and when he looked up he saw Cas staring at him, his eyes full of worry. He smiled at him and shook his head. Keelie came up and nipped at his ears, getting his attention back to playing with the others.

"He'll make an excellent Anamchara Dean," Mary said with a bright smile. Dean nodded and kissed her cheek, banishing anymore thoughts of the strange rogue wolves. He'd deal with it if they came back.

"Are you running tonight?" Dean asked walking with her towards the growing bon fire. The sun was just about to set behind the mountains. Adam stood by the wood pile waiting to throw some of the logs in. Jo was next to him talking quietly but whatever she said it was enough to make Adam smile.

"No...I think I'll stay here and keep company with the old wolves," Mary grinned and Dean playfully poked her side.

"You are not old..." Dean took a strand of her hair and twisted it in his fingers. She watched him for a moment before cupping the side of his face, smiling with so much love in her eyes.

"Always the flaterer...go Dean, your friends are waiting for you," she said pushing at his chest. He kissed her forehead before trotting back to the others, grinning when he saw Sam, Jess, Alfie, and Benny with the others. Benny was in his human form but was still playing chase, pulling both Gabe and Cas's tails before running away.

"Hey! Cas! Get off!" Benny croaked when the black wolf jumped on him, knocking him right on his ass. Cas phased back and sneered down at him.

"Ha! That's what you get for pulling my tail!" Cas growled. Dean laughed with the others, biting hard on his lip when Cas stood up, his skin gleaming with sweat from phasing. His glowing eyes turned to him and Dean swallowed thickly.

"You just got pinned by an Omega! Oh shit!" Sammy jeered but quickly took off when Benny phased to the enormous wolf and sprinted, tackling Sam into the dirt.

"Is the Conri addressing us tonight?" Alfie asked softly and Dean tore his eyes off Cas's all too tempting body to look down at the young Omega. His eyes were shining and Dean had to blink...the blue was swirling into a deep burnt yellow.

"Not tonight...you stay safe out there ok Alfie?" He said and Alfie smiled with a quick nod. Dean watched as Benny stalked over, nudging the omega with his muzzle. He grinned and shook his head before making his way over to his mate.

"Hey...you ready?" Dean whispered into his ear loving when he shuddered slightly. Cas looked up at him nodding eagerly. Dean took a step back and felt the pulsing heat race along his skin as he crouched down. His mate shifted next to him and didn't waste a moment to start rubbing his face along his neck. Dean let out a soft growl and Cas quickly rolled onto his back. Dean flushed with arousal and pride as he stepped over him, licking slowly up his neck.

Several deep howls erupted around them and Dean turned to see Benny with a small gray and white wolf next to him, Sammy, Gabriel and Keelie. The number of wolves surrounding him made his heart swell...even his own father didn't have this many wolves as his closest.

Cas nipped at him and he threw up his head to answer the howls before tearing off towards the trees.

* * *

Cas broke through the tree line to an open patch of field. He phased back with a smile on his face, bending down to snatch up one of the many wildflowers swaying in the cool night breeze. The grass tickled his bare feet as he stepped towards the center, the trees surrounding him rustling. He heard the padding of footsteps behind him and turned to see Dean sniffing at the grass.

He smiled shyly at him before turning his face up to the moon, breathing deeply at the smells of spring. Spring was his favorite time of year, with the random rain falls and the sweet smell of flowers filling the air.

He jumped slightly at the gentle touch of fingers brushing his neck; he tilted his head to the side and bit his lip when lips replaced fingers.

"You smell amazing Castiel," Dean groaned making Cas shudder. He never used his full name...it was always a short variation of it.

"Thank you," Cas replied shyly his body leaning back against the Alpha's. Rough calloused hands touched at his skin, trailing up and down his sides slowly. Cas sighed softly and tilted his head back to lean against Dean's shoulder, the lips at his neck kissing a bit firmer.

"Mark me Dean...I want you too..." Cas said breathlessly, gasping at being spun around suddenly. Dean's mouth crashed down on his and Cas couldn't help the shameless moan, allowing for Dean's tongue to slip past his lips. Cas moved his hands up his hard chest to wind around his neck, pressing his body completely against Dean's.

"God I want you so bad Castiel," Dean said softly, touching their foreheads together. Cas swallowed against the thunderous beating of his heart. The nerves from before were trying to crash down on him but he wanted this, his entire being, both human and wolf, craved for this.

"I don't want to wait Dean...I want you now," Cas said and grinned at the glowing gold in Dean's eyes. His fingers traced along his eye brows and down his cheekbones to brush along his bottom lip. Dean was holding his breath and with one bright smile from Cas, he found himself on his back with Dean kissing and sucking marks along his skin.

"Please tell me you're sure...I don't know if I can wait either," Dean growled into his ear and Cas canted his hips up, brushing their very hard erections against each other. Dean moaned, intertwining their fingers together to press above Cas's head. His legs opened and whimpered at the solid weight of Dean against him.

There was a growing wet sensation forming between his ass and Cas bit his lip, moaning deep in his throat. He could feel his body opening up, readying itself for his Chroi to enter him. It was something he had never felt before but it was amazing. Dean's eyes dilated as he sniffed the air, the wolf inside growling when he caught the scent of Cas's arousal.

"Fuck...you smell so sweet," Dean panted pulling his body off of him. Cas opened his mouth to object but he was being rolled over onto his stomach aggressively. Cas's breath hitched in his throat when those weathered hands gripped his hips, pulling him up to his knees.

"Dean...what are...oh gods!" He cried out and any objection he had morphed into a sharp gasp when Dean's fingers spread him open and his tongue touched his entrance.

"Taste like apples and cinnamon," Dean moaned loudly, his tongue lapping up at the warm slick making the Omega's head fall on his arms crying out again. Cas's entire body was trembling, Dean not once letting up to give him a moment to catch his breath.

"Dean...please," Cas heard himself beg and nearly sobbed when the sensation stopped. Dean draped himself over him, his pulsing erection brushing at Cas's entrance making him squirm a bit.

"Please what Cas?" Dean asked licking his ear slowly. Cas panted heavily and couldn't help bucking his hips back, loving the punched out moan Dean gave him.

"Fuck me...claim me...mark me as yours Dean please," Cas begged turning his face to gaze into Dean's face. The gold had bled down a bit but he knew the wolf was there, trying it's hardest to gnaw through. Dean licked his lips and kissed him, sucking at his tongue greedily.

Cas let out a whine when Dean pulled away only to moan loudly as he felt him slowly pushing inside. Cas widened his legs and dropped his head back on his arms. He held his breath until he was completely sheathed into him, the sudden fullness had his heart beating so fiercely the held air in his lungs came out harshly.

"You ok baby?" Dean asked, his own breathing just as ragged. Cas nodded biting down on his lip. He waited a mere second before he rolled his hips, taking Dean even deeper. The alpha cried out and dropped against him, his hands on either side of Cas's head.

Cas chuckled and Dean nipped at his neck before starting to pull out. He didn't have time to mourn at the sudden emptiness when Dean pushed back into his slick heat. Cas cried out and couldn't stop his body from moving, starting a frenzied rhythm with his Alpha.

"Fuck Cas, it feels so good," Dean moaned and Cas nodded, not being able to speak. He lifted himself on his hands, the movements of their bodies speeding up into a frantic pace. Cas could feel the coil in his gut tightening and Dean's hips started to falter.

Cas looked over his shoulder at him and moaned loudly at the sight of his pure gold eyes shining down at him and knew his eyes mirrored his own wolf's. Dean pressed down on his back until his chest was against the grass and swallowed hard, tilting his head to the side.

"Mmm, not going to mark you there baby," Dean growled against his ear. Cas whimpered when Dean slipped out of him and then his vision went white...a seering heat ripped through his chest as he orgasmed hard. Dean's teeth sinking into his flesh just above his ass. Cas was still coming down when Dean rolled him over to his back, slamming back into him. His back arched up and his legs shook as he raised up to meet Dean's almost frenzied thrusts.

"Cum for me Dean," Cas moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Dean finally let go, his body reveling at his Chroi's release, milking every drop of his hot seed. Dean collapsed on top of him and Cas didn't mind the weight...it was solid and made him feel like he was home. His fingers threaded through the short hair and he knew there was a stupid smile on his face.

Dean raised up and gave him a lazy smile, leaning in to kiss him softly, their lips just barely grazing over the other. He heard a short howl and Dean raised his head to answer. Cas knew the others were close but didn't want to interrupt them and for that he was extremely grateful. Dean kissed him again before rolling onto his side, pulling Cas to snuggle into him.

"You ok?" Dean asked, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on his back. Cas shivered, scooting closer to Dean's over heated body.

"I'm perfect," Cas sighed, smiling when Dean kissed his forehead.

"Good...I can't wait till I can knot you properly though," Dean grinned. Cas laughed poking him in the side. The alpha leaned in for a kiss that Cas happily gave. They snuggled into the grass and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
